High School of Horror
by SilverFoxPokeFan231
Summary: GenderSwap!AU:The K. K. A Halloween Bash is starting! But there's a bit of a problem, someone's messing with the party, a Demon maybe. Can Akiko and her friends find the party-crasher and stop it? Happy (late) Halloween!


**Pokefan:Hello everyone~!Okay, I know Halloween passed, but I'm posting this anyway cause I worked my ass of it and it's a REEEAAAALLY good fanfic. Anyway, the Misao cast are genderswapped, and no, Aki is not in this fanfic, she's hella scary. Akito is canon in my fanfic, so I made him a genderswap him. So! Let's get on with the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer:**

**SilverFoxPokeFan231 does not own Misao, plus the characters(belong to Sen) or Five Nights At Freddy's(will be mentioned in the fanfic/belong to Scott Cawthon). Pokefan **_**does**_** own the OCs, the genderswapped version of the cast, their surnames(not counting Sohta's) and the two academies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Genderswapped casts names:<strong>

**Tsurugi Akito:Tsurugi Akiko**

**Suzuki Misao:Suzuki Mitsuki**

**Ishigari Tohma:Ishigari Touko**

**Oakido Saotome "Otome":Oakido Satoya "Touya"**

**Terui Kudoh:Terui Kurea**

**Ichinose Yoshino:Ishinose Yoshio**

**Sohta Hideki:Sohta Hikari**

**Novella Davis:Novel Davis**

**Fukushima Shingo:Fukushima Shino**

**Toireto no Hanako-san "Hanako":Toireto no Haruto-san "Haruto"**

**Onigawara:Oniko**

* * *

><p><strong>~Kusaka Academy, Class A-1~<strong>

Akiko:*putting up fake tarantulas and fake cobwebs on the walls and windows, humming to "Monster Bash"**looks around the classroom*Heheh, I'm definatly feeling a Halloween vibe here! Where are the others, though?

**(something creeps up from behind Akiko)**

Akiko:!? ...

**...**

?:**BWUAAAAHHH!**

Akiko:*screams, turns around and kicks ? on his/her left side*

?:Oww!*falls down*

Akiko:Eh?

Touko:*removes her zombie mask*What the fucking shit, Akiko?!

Akiko:S-sorry!*helps her up*You startled me, I thought you were a real zombie!

Touko:It's two days from Halloween, what do you expect me to be, fucking Little Red Riding Hood?!

Akiko:I like Little Red Riding Hood.

Touko:Still, you get what I mean. I think you broke one of my ribs...!

Akiko:Sorry again...I guess I don't know my own strength...Hahah...

Satoya:*slides the door open, enters with Yoshio*Hi, girls!

Touko:Hey, Touya!

Yoshio:*pissed off*Why am I even here...?

Akiko:You volunteered to, remember?

Yoshio:No, I was _forced_ to volunteer by that raggedy-ass student council prez of ours.

Touko:If Oniko heard you, she'd kick _your _raggedy-ass.

Akiko:Pfff!

Yoshio:Whatever, let's just get the fucking place set up for the fucking activity!

**~Library~**

Novel:*under a table*I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-not going near that t-t-t-thing...!

Shino:*sewing a cape on a mechanical vampire*It's not real, Novel! And it's not even activated.

Novel:I don't care, it's s-s-s-scary...!

Kurea:Was covering the shelves with tin foil necessary?

Novel:I don't w-w-want them to get ruined...!

Mitsuki:Can you at least get out of there...?

Novel:N-N-NOOO...!TTnTT

Shino:*sweatdrop*It's no use, he's not gonna get out or help with anything frighting-related.

Novel:I-I-I'm not a b-b-big fan of Ha-Hallo-Halloween...

Mitsuki:*walks to Novel*Novel, Halloween can be really fun. There's games, and parties, and costumes, plus you get to eat all the candy you want.

Novel:I like those things...

Mitsuki:Then what's so scary about Halloween?

**(mechanic vampire hisses)**

Shino, Mitsuki, Kurea:Waah!

Novel:**KYAAAA! T-T-THE SCARING...! I H-H-HATE BEING S-S-SCARED...!**

Shino:*sweatdrop*I should've known...^^;

Mitsuki:Novel, being scared can be scary sometimes, but it's also fun.

Novel:W-w-why...?

Mitsuki:You never know when it's gonna happen;that's the fun in it.

Shino:Hey, do you guys know what you're gonna dress up as?

Mitsuki:Um...I'm still choosing between a werewolf or a vampire...

Novel:W-w-why not m-m-mix them...?

Mitsuki:Oh, wow, that's awesome!

Kurea:You know that duck from "Five Nights At Freddy's"?

Shino:She's a chicken, not a duck, but yeah.

Kurea:I'm going as a humanized version of it.

Novel:I-I-I think the p-p-p-proper term is ginjika, Kurea-san.

Kurea:Oh, right. Wait, it's a chicken? And a she?*Shino nods*She looks NOTHING like a she...Or a chicken.

Shino:Think of a baby chicken...

Kurea:A baby chi-? ... Oh...right. She still doesn't look feminine.

Shino:Well, there's a "Five Nights At Freddy's 2" coming out in 2015, and Chica looks feminine there.

Kurea:Ah. What about you, Shino? What are you gonna dress up as?

Shino:Um...I think...a doctor. Yeah, definatly. Not the perverted-looking ones, the real-looking ones.

Novel:If I'm r-r-right, that's what you wanna be when you grow up?

Shino:*nods*Bingo!^^ Novel, you should dress up as something.

Novel:D-d-d-does it have to be s-s-s-scary...?

Shino:No, anything you like.

Novel:Um...A w-w-wizard, I think.

Shino:That's a good one!

**~Class A-1~**

Touko:Soooo~ Akiko~?

Akiko:N-nani?

Touko:Did he ask you to the party yet~?F)

Akiko:He?

Touko:You knooow~ Mitsuki!

Akiko:*blushes*E-eh? N-no, no one did, actually...

Touko:Ehhh?! Seriously, Akiko?

Akiko:Well, not face-to-face. My locker keeps getting filled with invitations for the K. K. A Halloween Bash.

Touko:Your love life is depressing...

Akiko:*confused*How is it depressing...?

Touko:*puts her arm around Akiko*You're one of the cutest girls in school and you've cruelly rejected some of the boys here.

Akiko:I-I'm not cute at all! And I'm not cruel...!

Satoya:Hey, what does "K. K. A" stand for again?

Sohta:*slides the door open, walks in**holding a jack-o-lantern*"Kusaka-Kisaragi Academy".

Satoya:Sohta-sensei!

Yoshio:Kisaragi's the sister school, right?  
>Sohta:*nods*Along with the Christmas Carol Party, the K. K. A Halloween Bash are the only holiday activities where the two school attend together.<p>

Touko:Wow, that's pretty cool!

Ayumu:*enters with a box full of decorations*Sorry I'm late! Am I late?!

Yoshio:Badly.

Ayumu:Dang it!

Akiko:Do you have the decorations?

Ayumu:Yep!

Akiko:*grabs the box*Let's get the classroom ready for the party!

**~Halloween Night, outside Kusaka Academy~**

**(many students and guests in costumes are chatting and waiting for the front entrance to open)**

Touko(as a zombie):Whoa, a lot of people came!

Novel(as a wizard):Not to be surprised, the K. K .A Halloween Bash is one of the most popular activities in the school.^^

Mitsuki(as a werewolf+vampire):*looks around*I don't see Akiko or Ayumu anywhere.

Kurea(as a gijinka version of Chica):Probably getting their costumes.

Touko:*nudges on Mitsuki's arm playfully*Ooo~ Someone's feisty to see a certain someone~

Mitsuki:*blushes in embarrassment*...

Akiko(as a singer):*runs to the group with Ayumu*W-we're here! Sorry for being late!*points at Ayumu**annoyed tones*Ayu was scaring little kids.

Ayumu(as a zombie):What, it's funny!*laughing*A chubby one almost peed his pants!

Mitsuki:*blushing*Ah, A-Akiko...!*nervous*G-good evening...

Akiko:*blushing, nervous*H-hi, Mitsuki...

Ayumu:Aki~F)

Akiko:*blushing in embarrassment*Shut it, Ayu!

Touko:Ayumu, what the shit?! You dressed up the same as me?!

Ayumu:How was I suppose to know, you didn't exactly tell me!

Satoya(as a ninja):*sweatdrop*People are gonna think you two are a couple or something...^^;

Shino(as a doctor):*looks around*...

Kurea:? You okay, Shino?

Shino:Eh? Uh, yeah. A lot of people are here, and I can tell that there are delinquents, too. Just in case...*takes out her tennis racket***AS A MEMBER OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL, I'LL BE THERE TO KICK THEM OUT IN A NANOSECOND!**

Akiko, Touko, Ayumu, Yoshio, Satoya, Mitsuki, Kurea:SHE'S SO SCARY!

Akiko:WHERE DID SHE EVEN GET THAT RACKET FROM?!

Novel:Best not to ask her that...^^;

Oniko:*using a megaphone*Students of Kusaka and Kisaragi Academy, may I have your attention, please?

Yoshio(as a vampire):Oniko's not wearing a costume?

Shino:I don't see Oniko as the type to wear a costume.

Oniko:The K. K. A Halloween Bash is about to begin. The party is in the gym, but it will start in half an hour. But while you are in the school, there are some spooks the students of Kusaka Academy have made. You can take photos and record the activities if you like. I have a few rules, though. Please, do not vandalize or steal any of the props. The students of Kusaka Academy worked very hard on them. If there is even one prop missing...**Kusaka Academy's Guardian Angel** ,who is a member of our student council, shall _dispose_ of that person.

Kisaragi student(Frankenstein):Hah? **Kusaka Academy's Guardian Angel**? Who the fuck's he?

Oniko:He is not a _he_..."He" is a _she_.

Kisaragi student(oni):A what?! How can a girl "dispose" people?!

Oniko:When you meet her, you will understand. As I was saying...*opens the school's front door*Please remember the rules and enjoy the party.

**(students enter)**

Novel:*walking slowly, behind Shino*Idon'twannalookIdon'twannalookIdon'twannalook...!

Shino:*walking**sweatdrops*^^;

Touko:*walking, looking around*Ohh, God...This is so fucking creepy...!

Akiko:*walking*Especially at night...We really went all out, didn't we...?

oni student:*puts his arm around Akiko's waist*No worries, gorgeous. I'll protect ya.

Akiko:Eh?

Frankenstein student:*next Touko*So what are your names?

Touko:*looks at Akiko*Tell them no-

Akiko:I'm Akiko and she's Touko.^^

Touko:**GODDAMMIT, AKIKO!**

Akiko:*confused*Whaaaat?!

Frankenstein student:Akiko and Touko, huh? Hot names for hot girls like yourselves.

Akiko:*blushing*E-eh...?!

oni student:Hey, how about after the party, we-*senses someone behind him and the Frankenstein student*? W-why do I get this creepy feeling...that someone's behind me...?

Frankenstein student:I feel it, t-too...

Shino:*knocks them away from Akiko and Touko with her tennis racket*** PERVERTED ACTS AMONG FELLOW STUDENTS ARE AGAINST THE RULES!**

Frankenstein & oni student:*fall to the ground hard**groan/yelp in pain*

Frankenstein student:Ow...! What the fu-?!

Shino:*scary tone***If I see you two delinquents causing any trouble...I swear on my title as the Guardian Angel of this academy, I will show you no mercy and send you to the ever burning Gates of Hell...!*points at the school's main door*WHICH IS RIGHT THERE!**

Frankenstein & oni student:!?*frightened*W...*run away***WE'RE SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Satoya:*sweatdrop*I know Shino's title is "Kusaka Academy's Guardian Angel" and all...But I think "Kusaka Academy's Guardian_ Demon_" suits her better...

Akiko:*sweatdrop*A-agreed...

Shino:*normal**turns to Akiko and Satoya*? What was that?

Akiko:*I swear, that girl's bipolar! What's worse, she doesn't even _**notice**_ it sometimes!*

Satoya:Eheh...N-nothing...

Akiko:Let's keep going, eh?

**(as the group walks away, a pair of red lights glow from a classroom window)**

**~Class B-8~**

**(the door opens and a mechanical vampire hisses)**

Yoshio, Kurea:**AAAAHHHHH!**

Touko:*laughing*Bahahahah! You should've seen the looks on your faces! Oh, God, I ca-I can't breath!

Yoshio:Shut up, Ishigari!

Kurea:Uh...Yoshio?

Yoshio:Hmm?  
>Kurea:... ...I can't breath...Let go of me, please...<p>

Yoshio:OH!*releases Kurea*S-sorry, Terui.

Touko:AHAHAHAHAH!X'D

Yoshio:**ISHIGARI, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL REARRANGE YOUR FUCKING-!**

Shino:*scary tone***Rearrange...what, Yoshio...?**

Yoshio:*terrified*N-nothing...!

?, ?:**AAAAHHHHH! H-HEEEEEELP!**

Novel:? What was that?

boy(as a vampire hunter):Novel-san, Shino-san!

boy2(as a psychotic doctor):*on the other boy's back*Y-you gotta help us...!

Novel:Mako-san, Miko-san, what's wrong?

Miko(psycho doc):M-m-me and M-Mako s-s-saw a m-m-monster...!

Shino:It's Halloween, there are suppose to be "monsters".

Mako(vamp hunter):No, a _real_ monster! I-it was a dog with two heads! _**TWO HEADS!**_

Miko:A-an, uh, orotos...!

Akiko:Orthros?

Miko:That..!*lifts his bleeding arm with a deep bite mark*It even bit me..!

Shino:! Mako, Novel, we'll head to the infirmary, Akiko, you and the others go get Oniko and Ms. Sohta! They should be in the gym!

Akiko:*nods*

**(the two groups split us)**

**~Infirmary~**

Shino:*finishes wrapping Miko's bitten arm with a bandage wrap*There, the bleeding should stop now.

Miko:*sitting on a bed**dizzy*Thanks...Why is everything fuzzy...?

Shino:Must be from the blood lose. You should law down for a while.

Miko:O-okay...*lays down*

Novel:So where did you and Miko-san see the orthros? I don't remember there being an orthros mechanic.

Mako:Me and Miko were in the cafeteria. We heard a growl come from the kitchen, so we went to check it out. But when I opened the door...

**~flashback~**

**Mako:*opens the door slowly***

**orthros:*jumps out*-GROOOWL!-**

**Mako:!**

**Miko:Mako!*pushes him out of the way, gets bitten by the orthros*Aargh!**

**Mako:*grabs a chair*Get off him!*hits the orthros with the chair***

**orthros:*jumps off Miko*GRRRR...!**

**Mako:*helps Miko up*You okay?!**

**Miko:I'm fine...but that thing bit my arm...**

**Mako:We better get it treated!**

**orthros:*charges towards the boys*RRWAAAARRRRR!**

**Mako, Miko:!*runs away from the orthros***

**orthros:*hits a wall, falls down unconcious***

**Mako:Let's get out here! Can you run?**

**Miko:Y-yeah...!**

**(Mako and Miko run out of the cafeteria)**

**~Flashback end~**

Mako:And that's what happened.

Novel:And you're positive it wasn't a mecha?

Miko:*lifts his arm**angry tone*It BIT my arm...! I swear I saw it drool...!

Novel:O-okay okay..! You don't have to yell!

Shino:*You're yelling, too...^^;*

?:*sitting on the desk*Ahahahahah! You should see the looks on your faces!

Novel:KYAAA!*hides behind Shino*

Shino:Who are you?

**(? has a jack-o-lantern mask with the famous scary face and glowing red "eyes", a black hood covering his/her head, black and orange tie, a black vest with purple, green and orange buttons, purple pants and a black/green belt with a orange pumpkin-shaped belt buckle and laced black ankle boots, one with green laces and one with purple laces.)**

?:*tilts head*? Who am I? Who are _you_?! It's not polite to be rude, y'know! Ladies first~^^

Shino:...Fukushima Shino.

?:And the girl behind you?

Novel:I-I'm a b-b-boy...!

?:Oh, sorry, buddy!*laughing*By the way you screamed, you sounded like a girl! S-so, name?

Novel:N-N-Novel D-Da-Davis...

Jack:Thank you, that's better.^^ Well, I can't tell you my real name, that's a surprise. But! I can tell you what you can call me!*stands up*Call me Jack! Get it?! Jack?*points at his/her mask*As in jack-o-lanterns? Oh, God, I crack myself up! Ahahah!X'D*sees Mako and Miko*Oh, hey~! I remember you two! I hope my orthros treated you well.^^

Mako:_Your_ orthros?! Your two-headed dog...sss bit my friend!

Jack:Aww, that's just how he says hello~!

Shino:Listen, stop with the jokes! And take off that mask already! Or are you too scared to show yourself?

Jack:Me? Scared? Hah, as if! I won't take my lovely jack-o-lantern mask off because it's a surprise!

Shino:Is everything a surprise to you?!

Jack:Yeah, actually!^^ Oh, but there is one surprise I can show you.*floats*Surprise~! I'm a Ghost~!XD Are you surprised?! I bet so!*points at Miko(who's covering his head with a pillow)*I can tell he is!*laughing*Y'know, pillows don't protect you from everything, kiddo! Hey, I think I just rhymed! Ahahahah!

Shino:*takes out her tennis racket*Stop laughing already!*swings her racket at Jack*

Jack:!*dodges*Phew, almost got me! Iron strings and iron-plated piercing, I'm honestly impressed! But it'll have to take a lot more than that to catch me~!*flies out of the infirmary*

Shino:Hey!*chases after Jack*Get back here!

Miko:*shocked*W-wha...?

Mako:*shocked*N-Novel-san, what the heck's going on...?!

Novel:Just stay here, and don't leave!*follows Shino*Shino-san!

**~Gym~**

Akiko:*runs in with the others*Oniko-san, Sohta-sensei!

Sohta:What's wrong?!

Yoshio:Kurogane and Shirogane got attacked!

Oniko:Kurogane Mako and Shirogane Miko?

Akiko:They say an orthros attacked them!

Oniko:!?

Sohta:I don't remember anything about an orthros mechanic...

Ayumu:That's because it's not a mechanic!

Sohta:What?!

Oniko:*Could there be a Demon running around the school...?*

Akiko:Oniko-san?

Oniko:? Yes, Ms. Tsurugi?

Akiko:I have a feeling...I'm gonna need a bat.

Oniko:*smirks, walks to the locker, takes out a bat, gives it to Akiko*I believe this is yours...Be careful.

**~Hallways~**

Jack:*flying by the hallways(with some screaming students)*Ahahahahah~! Try to catch me, Pinkie Eyes~!

Shino:*chasing after Jack***GET BACK HERE, DANGGIT! AND I HAVE A FREAKING MEDICAL CONDITION!**

Novel:*running(sort of) after Shino*Shino-saaan!DX

Jack:*flying away**turns around*Y'know, no Fleshie has ever reached up to me. Maybe you're not a Fleshie.

Shino:It's none of your concern bout what I am!

Jack:So you admit it, you're not human!^^

Shino:**I did not say that!***throws her tennis racket at Jack*

Jack:*dodges it*Missed!XD*racket hits the back of his/her head(like a boomerang)*Ow! Mother of fuck, what the Hell?!*mask slips off a bit, revealing his/her purple-mixed-with-green eyes*!*fixes his/her mask*You're gonna pay for that!

**~with Akiko~**

Akiko:*running**Oniko-san said the orthros' owner's around here. Oniko-san said it might be a Demon...I have to get it out of here before any more students get hurt!**sees Shino fighting Jack*Shino!

Shino:*turns to Akiko*Akiko! Oh, thank goodness you're here! Where are the others?

Akiko:Getting the others students to the gym.

Jack:*tilts head*Huh? And who's this? Another Fleshie to play with?

Akiko:Who's he? And how is he floating?!

Jack:I'm Jack!^^

Shino:He's a Ghost, Akiko. An immature one, that's for sure.

Jack:Akiko? That's your name? Weird name for someone like you.

Akiko:What do you mean by that?

Jack:Oh, guess you don't know. Ah, nevermind, you'll figure it out!

Akiko:*turns to Shino*_He's _the one wrecking the place?

Shino:Just don't ask...

Jack:Hey, I may act childish, but you better not mess with me!*whistles*

**(a mob of orthros, zombies, walking skeletons and many other species appear before the two girls)**

Akiko, Shino:*back-to-back*!?

Jack:Okay, army, atta-! Oh, wait.*throws Shino's racket at her*Catch, Albino Girl!

Shino:*catches her racket*Eh?

Jack:It's not fun if you're defenseless. Okay, now, army! **ATTACK!**

**(the monster mob charges towards the girls)**

Akiko:Novel...Go to the gym, 'kay? We'll take care of this.

Novel:E-eh...?! ... Okay, b-be careful...!*runs to the gym*

Akiko:*takes of her headphones, grips on her baseball bat*Looks like we have no choice but to fight, huh?

Shino:*takes off her coat, grips on her tennis racket*Looks like it. Let's show them what for!

Akiko:*nods*Right!

girls:*raise their "weapons"**battle cry***AAAAAAAHHHHHH!***fight the monsters*

**~School's swimming pool~**

3 students and a parent:*yelp as a frighting siren pops out of the pool*

Touko:*runs in*You four! Go to the gym, now!

parent:Why, what's wrong?

Kusaka student(samurai):Did the party start?

Touko:There's an emergency, so everybody in this school head to the gym right now!

Kisaragi student(vampire):What kind?

Touko:**JUST FUCKING GO TO THE GYM RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT!**

Kisaragi student(bunny):I'm not moving until I know what's going on!

**(the siren hisses and grabs onto the student's leg)**

Kisaragi student(bunny):**AHH! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS PART OF THE ACT!**

Touko:Nope!*stomps on the siren's arm, making it let go of the student's leg*Now you know! Go to the gym!

**(the students and parents run to the gym)**

**~Infirmary~**

Yoshio:*enters*Kurogane, Shirogane, there you are!

Miko:Y-Yoshio?

Yoshio:Head to the gym right now! There's an emergency!

Mako:*turns to Miko*Feeling better?*Miko nods*Then let's go!

**(the two boys head to the gym)**

**~Back with Akiko and Shino~**

**(Akiko throws the last bit of salt she has at two Ghosts. A zombie attempts to bite her head, but Shino kicks it away from her and steps on it's head once, breaking it.)**

Shino:*attacking the monsters with her racket***I! HATE! THESE! FREAKING! MONSTERS!**

Akiko:*attacking monsters with her baseball bat*You think I do?! This is ridiculous!

Jack:*"sitting" in the air while swinging his/her feet*It's not ridiculous, it's fuuuun~!

Akiko:Fun, my a-!

Shino:Zombie at six-o'-clock!

Akiko:Ahh!*swings her her bats at the zombie*

Jack:*laughing*Ahahahahah! Oh, man, this is hillarious!

Shino:Grrr...!*angry tone***SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**(the monster army and Jack back away a bit in shock and fear)**

Shino:**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, JACK! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CHILDISH GHOST WHO CAN'T EVEN FIGHT FAIR! I MEAN, REALLY! TWO HUMAN GIRLS AGAINST WHO KNOWS HOW MANY OF THESE THINGS?! NOT EXACTLY A FAIR FIGHT!**

skeleton:_**Things?!**_ Well, excuse me, la-!

Shino:*looks at the skeleton**terrifying tone***SHUT IT OR I'LL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO HELL...!**

skeleton:EEEEE! I-I'm outta here!*disappears*

**(the monster army disappears)**

Akiko:*scared and shocked**Holy fuck...Just this _one girl_...scared a **WHOLE ARMY OF MONSTERS **away...She really_ is _scary...*

Shino:**NEXT TIME, SEND AN ARMY THAT DOESN'T FREAKING BLOW!**

Akiko:Um...Shino, calm-*places her hand on Shino's shoulder, Shino glares at her***Wahh!** Human, human!

Shino:*calm*S-sorry...Got a little carried away there.

Akiko:A _**LITTLE**_?!

Shino:Okay, a _**lot**_ carried away.

Jack:*shocked*D-damn, Pinkie Eyes. I'm starting to question if you're really are one of 'em, or maybe had a past life who was a Demon. You're really terrifying, for a Fleshie, that is.*normal*But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on either you!*summons a pair of kunai with purple, green and orange laces tied on the helm, lands on the ground*Let's see if you can take me on!

Shino, Akiko:*grip on their "weapon"*

**~Gym~**

Oniko:*looking at the door, arms crossed*Ms. Fukushima and Ms. Tsurugi are not back yet...Hikari, are the guests all right?

Sohta:Yeah, they're all fine.

Kurea:*gripping on her apron*...*someone puts his hand on top of Kurea's head*Huh?

Yoshio:*hand on Kurea's head, looking away from her*Don't worry. Fukushima and Tsurugi are tough girls. They'll be fine.

Kurea:*blushing**nods*Y-you're rght...

Satoya:I hope those two are okay...

Touko:Whoever's doing this, I'm sure they're whooping it's ass!

Mitsuki:*gripping on his jacket**Akiko...*

**~with Akiko, Shino & Jack~**

**(Shino swings her racket at Jack multiple times, but keeps missing. Jack throws his/her kunai at Akiko. She dodges them, but it leaves a scratch on her arm.)**

Akiko:Agh...!

Shino:Are you okay, Akiko?

Akiko:I'm good, it's just a little scratch.

Jack:Ohohoh~ You got good reflexes, Fleshie! Let's see if you can dodge these!

**(Jack's kunai multiply to 12, he/she throws them at the girls, but they successfully dodge them.)**

Akiko:That all you got?!

Jack:*a bit pissed*Ok...You're good.*notices that Akiko doesn't have any iron on her, smirks under his/her mask*But not good enough!*flies towards Akiko and controls her body*

Akiko:!*eyes turn green(left) and purple(right)*

Shino:A-Akiko!

Jack:*in Akiko's body**looks at "his/her" hands*Whoa, for having a slender body, this girl's powerful~!*raises "his/her" bat*Let's see if you can fight your own friend!*charges towards Shino, swings "his/her" bat at Shino*

Shino:!*dodges**I can't hit him...he's in Akiko's body...! Wait...!**runs away*

Jack:Hey, I'm not done with you yet!*chases after Shino*

Shino:*running**That's right...Take the bait, Jack...Good thing I'm faster than him...*

**~Gym~**

Shino:*runs in, closes the door*

Oniko:Ms. Fukushima! Are you injured?! Where's Ms. Tsurugi?!

Shino:No, I'm okay. Listen, I have a plan.

Oniko:Huh? A plan?

Shino:Mitsuki, c'mere.

Mitsuki:Eh?*walks to Shino*

Shino:Okay, so...*whispers to Oniko and Mitsuki*

**~Gym~**

Jack:*enters***Ding-dong~!**

Satoya:Akiko?

Jack:*mimics buzzer*Bzzzt! Wrong~! The name's Jack, and as you can see...*twirls "his/her" bat*I took control of your buddy here!^^

Novel:N-no way...!

Jack:*hand on "his/her" hip*Yes way~! And she's a strong one, that's for sure! Now, care to tell me where Pinkie Eyes is? We were in the middle of a fight, but she ran awaaay~...That's no fun at aaaall~...

Kusaka student(mage):"P-Pinkie Eyes"?

Kisaragi student(ghoul):Who is she talking about...?

Shino:*behind Jack, racket on her shoulder and her hand on her hip*I'm right here, Jack!

Jack:?*turns around*Oh, there you are~! Hope you didn't chicken out on our "wittle" fight~?

Shino:"Chicken out" is an alien word to me...

Jack:I like your spirit! Now we have a whooole audience watching us~! This' gonna be soooo much fuuuun~!*charges towards Shino, raises "his/her" bat*Take this!*swings "his/her" bat towards Shino's head*

Shino:*ducks and swipes her leg around "Jack's"*

Jack:Whoa!*falls down*

Shino:*stands up, swings her racket at Jack*

Jack:*dodges by rolling out of the way, stands up*Ooo~ a skilled one, are ya? But a few kicks and swings won't be enough to get me down!*charges towards Shino*

**(Shino moves out of the way, Oniko and Mitsuki throw salt at Jack)**

Jack:AHH! IT STINGS, IT-!*calm*Wait...This is sugar...!

Shino:*appears behind Jack*That was only a decoy...

Jack:!?

Shino:*raises her racket*Sorry, Akiko...!*swings her racket at the back of "Jack's" head*

**(Jack gets hit, he/she flies out of Akiko's body and lands on the ground.)**

Akiko:*on her knees**rubbing the back of her head*oww...

Shino:Akiko, are you okay?!

Akiko:I'm fine...Thanks, Shino.

Jack:*attempting to get up, Akiko points her bat at Jack's face*!?

Akiko:Playtime's over, Jack...You lost.

Jack:Lost? Me? Really? Huh...That...was...so...*laughing***FUN~! AHAHAHAHAH~!**

Akiko:Huh?

Jack:*laying on the ground, laughing*I've never l-lost before...! I lost...to two,teenage, human girls! Ahahahah! Y-you Fleshies are totally fun to play with...!

Haruto:*next to Akiko*Told you!^^

Akiko:*shocked*AHH!*falls on her behind*H-Haruto?! Y-you know this Ghost?!

Haruto:Yeah, I planned something to bring Jack here, so the party would be 10 times more fun!

**WHACK!**

Haruto:*rubbing his head*Oww! What was that for, Shino-neechan...?!

Shino:Do you have ANY idea what we went through?!*points at Jack*His pet orthros bit one of the students!

Akiko:He took control of my body!

Haruto:But...Jack's a girl.

**...**

all(but Oniko, Haruto and Jack):**EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**

Jack:*catching her breath, stands up*Y-yeah! I'm a grade-A girl, see?

**(Jack removes her mask and hood. It's shown that Jack has long black hair that reaches her chest, purple-mixed-with-green eyes with black liner under them and her fair white skin.)**

Jack:My full names Jacklynn Wess, but I prefer if people call me Jack.^^ And I totally understand you confusing me for a boy, I do sounds pretty masculine.^^;

Akiko:You're a...Trap?

Jack:In voice terms, yes!X3

Kurea:What's a "Trap"?

Satoya:A Trap is a person who has the voice of it's opposite gender, sometimes even their appearance. For example;Jack is a girl, but she has the voice of a boy.

Jack:So, um...Sorry about the trouble I caused.*claps her hands together*Hope you'll forgive me!

Akiko, Shino:...*looks at each other, smile, turns to Jack*Apology accepted.^^

Jack:R-really?!

Akiko:Minus the orthros part, it was pretty fun.

Jack:*floats**glee*Yaaaay~! I'm so glad to hear that~!XD

Shino:Though you may want to apologize to everyone else.

Akiko:*turns to Haruto*Haruto, you, too.

Jack, Haruto:*turn to the others, bow*We're sorry!

Oniko:*arms crossed*Well...Now that that's done with...*smiles*Let us begin the party.

**(students and guests cheer, the music starts playin)**

Haruto:I think it's time for me and Jack-neechan to go now.

Jack:Heh, yeah, we wouldn't want to make more trouble.

Akiko:Oh, what? C'mon, can't you stay?

Jack:You'd let us?

Akiko:Of course! So, what do you say?

Jack, Haruto:*smile, nod*Okay!^^

Ayumu:*pushes Mitsuki to Akiko*Hey, Aki, Mitsuki wants to ask you something! Hey, Haruto, Jack, I saw some licorice on the candy stand over there.^^

Jack, Haruto:**CANDYYYY~!***float to the candy stand*

Shino:*notices what's going on*! I'm, uh, gonna join them.*goes to the candy stand*

Ayumu:Welp, I gotta go, I promised Touya I'd show him some dance moves!*walks to the dancefloor*

**...(awkward silence)**

Akiko:*blushing, nervously pulling on her hair*Um...Well, this is, uh...

Mitsuki:*blushing*Yeah...So, Akiko...?

Akiko:?

Mitsuki:Do you, um...I dunno, want to...*points at the dancefloor*...dance or...something...? I-if you don't want to, I totally-

Akiko:Sure.

Mitsuki:*confusely shocked*Hah? Oo;

Akiko:*smiles*I'd love to.

Mitsuki:*blushes even deeper*...*smiles*O-okay then...!*he and Akiko walk to the dancefloor*

**(Akiko)**

**This year's K. K. A Halloween Bash is said to be the best one yet!**

**The guest and students had a great time, so did the "uninvited" ones.**

**Honestly, I can't wait for next year!**

**Maybe it'll be more exciting.**

**END**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokefan:So I hope you enjoyed my fanfic!^^<strong>

**Shingo:In case you ask when I'll officially show up, I'll appear in Chapter 4 of Misao.^^**

**Pokefan:Thank you, Shingo. Oh, and I have a little contest! Kurogane Mako and Shirogane Miko are also genderswapped characters from the game! The first person who guesses who they are genderswapped from, you'll get the chance to make an appearance on the 4th chapter! Here's a little hint:**

**~THEY APPEAR IN A SPECIFIC ENDING~**

**Pokefan:That's all I can say!^^ So good luck and see you later~**

* * *

><p><strong>BTW I may draw the cast in their costumes and Jack<strong>

**If I do, I'll post them on my dA page**

**So keep an eye out!^^**

**-Pokefan**

* * *

><p><strong>Akito:Um...Pokefan, who's currently unable to speak to you guys, wanted me to tell you guys this;there's gonna be a new contest. The reason why is because the answer's pretty obvious. That and she sorta kinda gave away the answer in the reviews.^^;<strong>

**Pokefan:I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL BOZO!TT~TT**

**Akito:*pats her head*Eheh...Anyway, the new contest is...*turns to Pokefan*Pokefan, what's the new contest?*Pokefan gives him a paper, Akito reads it*"There are two notable ships in this fanfic. The first's one's already noted for, but what's the second one? First one to answer get to be in the 4th chapter of Misao."**

**~RULE~**

**Guests are not allowed(Sorry guests)**

**Akito:*reading*"The contest ends when the blooper for this fanfic is submitted."*turns to Pokefan*Did I read it right?**

**Pokefan:*nods*;n;*Akito pats her head again***


End file.
